Charlas y recuerdos
by El caballero de las antorchas
Summary: Liby Loud es una chica de catorce años que vive en la ciudad de Nueva Orleans, junto a sus padres Lincoln y Luan. Si bien parece que su vida es tranquila y normal hay mucho que ella no sabe de sus padres y hay cosas que Lincoln pefiere mantener ocultas de su esposa e hija. Fic precuela de Retazos.


**Hola a todos. Estoy feliz de traer un one - shot que hace tiempo y por hace tiempo me refiero a más de dos años. Como quizás muchos de ustedes sabrán, Retazos fue mi fic favorito al momento de escribir, incluso más que Promesas. Sé que fue para un concurso que hicimos entre un grupo de escritores, pero de todas formas hacerlo fue divertido.**

**Por si no lo recuerdan bien. Retazos es la historia de Liby, hija de Lincoln y Luan y de cómo descubre sus orígenes. Esta vez el reloj va un poco más atrás y veremos una serie de cosas que han ido creciendo en mi mente poco a poco. **

**Espero que disfruten esta historia, más tarde tendrán una noticia.**

**The Loud House es creación de Chris Savino.**

**Charlas y recuerdos**

Comenzar una nueva vida nunca es fácil. Es como construir una casa, se requiere primero de buenos cimientos para poco a poco ir avanzando con el resto. En ocasiones hacer esto es sencillo, en otras es más complicado y en otras es una epopeya digna de Homero. Muchas veces se empieza solo y sin manual de instrucciones y en otras se tiene la suerte de tener a alguien al lado. Una persona que nos ayuda a levantarnos en los momentos difíciles para llegar a esa meta que en ocasiones parece que no va a estar nunca.

Aquella nueva vida tenía como punto de inicio un lugar en el que muchos se lo pensarían dos veces antes de iniciar con su vida. Un hotel de quinta categoría en alguna calle de Nueva Orleans en la que nadie en su sano juicio visitaría, a menos que este escapando de la ley y no quisiera ser encontrado. Exactamente lo que ellos dos querían hacer.

\- Veinte, veintiuno, veintidós, veintitrés, veinticuatro y veinticinco dólares – dijo un joven de cabello blanco de unos veinticuatro años, el cual usaba una camisa anaranjada un poco manchada con carboncillo al igual que sus pantalones azules, el cual había terminado de ordenar un montón de monedas sobre una cama.

\- Te fue bien. Al menos a ti no te dan botones – dijo una joven de unos veintisiete años con el cabello castaño amarrado, una blusa blanca con una flor rosada y una falda amarilla a cuadros.

Aquel chiste le alegro un poco el ánimo, si bien tenía una cantidad decente de dinero, su pareja había conseguido el doble más cinco botones de diverso tamaño.

\- Sí pero tú eres la que más se esfuerza y pone todo de sí. Yo solo tengo que dibujar a una persona y mover una mano para hacerlo. Tú por el contrario haces un gran espectáculo y eres quien prácticamente nos permites sobrevivir.

\- Vamos Lincoln. Tú también das el mismo empeño.

\- No es verdad. Tú eres quien hace todo el trabajo Luan.

Lincoln y Luan Loud. Dos hermanos que hacia menos de un mes habían tenido que tomar una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida, abandonar todo y a todos para iniciar sus vidas juntas. Una vida de la que nadie más se podía enterar, pues los dos realmente se amaban mucho, y había llegado el momento en que tenían que elegir o terminaban con su relación o se iban lejos.

\- La gente te aplaude y pide que repitas cada una de las cosas que haces. Tú eres quien puede hacer malabares con sandias en un monociclo, pararse de cabeza mientras cruza por una cuerda y contar chistes con solo ver a la gente. Realmente no entiendo como pude traerte a este sitio.

\- Vamos Lincoln.

\- Lo digo enserio. Mira este lugar – dijo extendiendo los brazos, mereces estar en un palacio, no en un hotel que amenaza con derrumbarse con todos adentro.

Aquel hotel estaba en una zona que antes vio momentos mejores pero que ahora estaba muy deteriorada. El techo estaba descascarándose poco a poco, cayéndose tanto la pintura como el yeso del mismo. El baño al menos funcionaba bien aunque en un par de ocasiones habían salido del inodoro tanto ratas como serpientes, esta última por suerte no era venenosa, con respecto a la ducha, esta no iba a calentar el agua nunca. Su cama al menos era cómoda y estaba en buenas condiciones, cosa que el mueble donde estaba el televisor y que funcionaba como cómoda no podía decir lo mismo, pues tenía que ser sostenida por un ladrillo al solo tener tres patas, mismo mueble que era puesto en la puerta para evitar que alguien entrara mientras estuvieran durmiendo. En cuanto a la tele, era una pieza de los años noventa que mostraba las imágenes en blanco y negro.

El resto del hotel era un lugar que poco a poco acumulaba moho, tenía un ascensor que no llevaba a ningún lado, una piscina que contenía vida y una sala de espera con revistas de 2004. En cuanto a la gente, esta era tranquila, la Sra. de Grandpré era una mujer amable de contextura robusta y piel oscura, que tenía una escopeta debajo del mostrador, el resto de huéspedes mantenían un perfil bajo aunque Lincoln juraba que en las noches uno de estos practicaba santería.

\- Sé que no es un palacio, pero es nuestro lugar donde podemos estar juntos y eso es lo único que me importa.

\- Luan apenas si nos alcanza para comer.

\- Mira el lado bueno de eso, al menos estamos haciendo dieta.

Lincoln se rio un poco con aquel comentario. Si algo bueno tenía esa situación, era que tener a Luan a su lado hacia que nunca cayeran sus ánimos. La comediante de la calle siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y un chiste en el momento correcto, era su gran amor quien evitaba que este se rindiera.

\- Bueno, eso si contamos que toda la fruta que usas termina siendo nuestra comida.

\- Pues somos los únicos que podemos jugar con nuestra comida. ¿Entiendes? – dijo después de reírse de su propio chiste - Pero deja ese tema para después y y dime cuanto conseguimos.

\- Pues hoy tenemos setenta y ocho dólares. Con esto nos alcanza para completar la semana de alquiler y para comer por otros tres días. Eso si es que no nos lo suben.

\- No lo harán. Ya hable con la Sra. de Grandpré y dice que no va a hacerlo siempre y cuando la ayude con algunas cosas. Principalmente animando el cumpleaños de alguno de sus nietos.

\- Desearía poder hacer más por ti – dijo Lincoln algo frustrado.

\- Ya llegara ese momento. Algún día el mundo vera tú arte y serás el mejor dibujante de comics de todo el mundo.

\- Lo mismo me decían las chicas – dijo Lincoln bajando un poco los ánimos de Luan.

\- ¿Sabes algo de ellas? – pregunto Luan.

\- Desafortunadamente ese puente ya fue quemado. Solo sé que están bien y que poco a poco salen adelante.

\- ¿Lo leíste en las noticias?

\- No. Eso lo sé porque las conozco.

\- Es verdad. Y hablando de salir adelante. Te conseguí esto – dijo entregándole una bolsa de papel rectangular.

Lincoln la abrió y vio que en su interior estaba el último número de Ace Savvy con una portada especial que hacía que el número fuera un poco más caro que los normales.

\- Luan. No tenías que haberlo hecho Luan – se quejó Lincoln al ver aquel ejemplar.

\- Vamos. Tenía unas monedas que fui guardando poco a poco y quería darte una sorpresa.

\- En serio no debías de hacerlo. Apenas tenemos para alimentarnos esta semana. Buena parte de lo que ganamos se va en hojas y demás cosas para dibujar. No puedo permitir que además gastes tú dinero en mí.

\- Tranquilo. Podremos seguir con nuestra dieta de ensalada de frutas por un poco más. Además esto es un regalo de mi parte y no voy a devolverlo por más que insistas, además también rompí la nota de venta, así que este número se queda.

Lincoln se calmó y miro su regalo unos momentos para luego abrazar a su amada y darle un largo beso en los labios.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo Lincoln.

\- De nada. Espero que te sirva de inspiración para mejorar cada día.

\- ¿Sabes? No sé cómo hice para convencerte de venir aquí.

\- Yo elegí estar aquí por voluntad propia porque te amo y no me importa cuanto tengamos que sufrir para realmente estar juntos y si tuviera que pasar por esto de nuevo, lo aceptaría mil veces.

Lincoln abrió los ojos en medio de la oscuridad. Despidiéndose de aquel recuerdo de hacia tantos años, aquel fue un tiempo difícil, pero le gustaba saber que había cumplido con aquella promesa. Miro a un costado y vio a su Luan durmiendo con una sonrisa soñando según Lincoln con uno de sus tantas presentaciones.

\- Yo también pasaría por lo mismo mil veces – dijo antes de volver a dormir.

Esa mañana era una como cualquier otra. El sol iluminaba la mañana, los pájaros cantaban y las noticias sonaban como siempre en su pequeña radio.

La vida de Lincoln y Luan ahora era muy distinta a la de aquellos años, para empezar ahora eran tres con su hija Liby, una joven de catorce años, delgada y un poco más alta que los jóvenes de su edad, con el cabello marrón y unos frenos de arco alrededor de su cabeza. La cual compartía mucho de aquellos dos y que era el símbolo de que las cosas realmente habían ido para bien.

Su hogar era el cuarto piso de un edificio y Lincoln tenía un gran empleo como dibujante en la editorial Cercado Comics.

\- Hola mamá, hola papá – dijo Liby entrando vestida con una blusa sin mangas de color blanco y una falda naranja a cuadros.

\- Hola hija – dijo Luan.

\- ¿Lista para tú examen de literatura, hija? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Por favor. Soy la mejor en todo mi grupo, podría terminar primero, pero no me gusta humillar a mis compañeros – dijo confiada.

\- Recuerda que siempre hay que ser humilde. No querrás ser como una persona que conocí y que amaba ganar en todo – dijo su padre.

\- Está bien – dijo un poco apenada.

\- Vamos querida. Da lo mejor de ti, pero no te vuelvas loca – dijo su madre.

\- De acuerdo mamá – dijo empezando a tomar su desayuno.

Luego de que los tres terminaran de desayunar, Liby tomo sus cosas y se preparó para irse.

\- ¿Segura que no quieres que te recoja hoy? – dijo Luan.

\- No gracias mamá. Volveré junto con Miguel y Soraya – dijo está poniéndose su mochila.

\- De acuerdo hija, pero ten cuidado – dijo Lincoln.

\- Está bien. Adiós a todos. Por cierto mamá. La administración dice que no debes hacer más bromas que usen pintura, cuesta mucho volver a pintar los pasillos – dijo Liby marchándose.

Después de que la puerta se cerró tras ella, los dos se quedaron pensando en su joven hija y lo que significaba en su vida. Liby era un símbolo de que realmente habían salido adelante y habían triunfado. Sobre todo porque aquel día era uno muy especial para ellos.

\- Ya son dieciséis años. ¿Verdad? – pregunto Luan como sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Así es. Un día como hoy fue que iniciamos nuestra vida, juntos – respondió Lincoln.

\- Y no me arrepiento de hacerlo – dijo abrazándolo por atrás – No me imaginaba viviendo junto a otra persona que no seas tú.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando te cante esa canción en el restaurante donde trabajaba papá?

\- **Tan solo tú**

**Sin más medida**

**Sin complicarte puedes darme**

**Todo en amor y entregarte**

**Solo tú**

**Tu poesía**

\- **Me han enseñado a descifrarte**

**Así podre reconquistarte**

**Solo tú**

**Que eres tan mía**

**Puedes dejarme congelado**

**En un amor desesperado, solo tú.**

Los dos recordaban muy bien esa canción pese a ser poco conocida y que el autor ya estaba retirado hacia un buen tiempo de los escenarios, pero eso no evito que le transmitieran el gusto por esa canción y muchas otras del artista a su hija. Desafortunadamente pese a ser una canción y un recuerdo alegre, el contexto del mismo no era uno que fuera totalmente feliz.

\- ¿Los extrañas? – pregunto Luan.

\- Sí. Todos los días hay algo que hace que los recuerde. La semana pasada pasaron a Luna en la radio – dijo Lincoln.

\- Me alegra que finalmente llegara a las radios. Seguro pronto tendrá su primer millón. ¿Entiendes?

\- Creo que sí.

\- Yo hace unos días vi una noticia sobre Lori y la inauguración de su club de golf.

\- ¿Otro más? Este debe ser el cuarto o el quinto. Lori realmente era indetenible. ¿Cuántos hijos crees que tiene ahora?

\- No salió más que ella y otras personas. Supongo que ahora debe tener siete hijos.

\- ¡¿Siete hijos?! – dijo Lincoln asombrado – A Bobby le tienen que hacer un monumento.

\- Es de la única de la que se. La verdad es que no quiero buscarlas en internet o terminaría por querer iniciar comunicación con ellas.

\- Luan, entiende que no…

\- Lo se Lincoln. Somos dos personas sin más familia que nuestra hija. Nada más.

\- Yo tampoco se dé ninguno de mis amigos. Apenas sé que Clyde está bien con los comics de Ace Savvy, razón para no ir a las convenciones.

\- ¿Crees que nos están buscando?

\- De eso no hay duda. Pero por eso hay que seguir manteniendo un perfil bajo.

\- De todas formas ciento que algún día estaré en la calle y veré a una de ellas acercarse corriendo y gritando mi nombre. Espero que eso no ocurra nunca.

\- Yo rezo por lo mismo.

Después de unas horas las clases terminaron para Liby Loud, quien salió de lo más alegre junto a sus dos amigos de toda la vida Miguel y Soraya, quienes no entendían muy bien como esta podía alegrarse tanto con un examen que tenían que dar.

Miguel era un chico de cabello negro corto, que vestía una camisa azul con blanco y unos pantalones azules. Soraya, por su parte era una chica de cabello largo color marrón claro, vestida con un vestido verde que tenía una cinta blanca en la cintura.

\- No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan feliz después de dar una prueba – dijo Soraya.

\- Es su tema favorito. ¿Qué esperabas? – dijo Miguel.

\- En eso tienen razón, adoro los libros o bueno los que me gustan. Cada género tiene lo suyo.

\- Desearía poder compartir tú gusto por la lectura pero no soy de los que avanzan muy rápido. Todavía sigo leyendo el libro que me regalaron por navidad – dijo Miguel.

\- ¿Entonces como si puedes leerte todos esos números qué escribe mi papá?

\- Esa es una lectura más ligera – dijo a modo de justificativo.

\- Yo no tengo tanto espacio en mi cuarto para estos y no me gusta leer en la computadora. Siento que es mejor usarla para otras cosas – dijo Soraya.

\- Pues puedes empezar sacando todos esos juguetes que tienes ahí, tienes prácticamente una juguetería – dijo Liby.

\- Olvídalo. Esos juguetes son parte de mi vida y no pienso venderlos por nada. Además con los años se harán coleccionables. Y tampoco es que requiera de tantos libros, solo leo sobre flores y cosas relacionadas.

\- Buena, todos tenemos nuestros gustos. En fin, ¿A dónde quieren ir ahora? Es viernes y tenemos que empezar con el fin de semana a lo grande– dijo Liby entusiasmada.

El rostro de sus amigos mostro una expresión que no era la misma que la de ella, con lo que supo que las cosas no iban a salir como lo planeaba.

\- Disculpa Liby – dijo Soraya – Pero es el cumpleaños de mi tía esta noche y mi mamá insiste en que debo arreglarme unas cuatro horas antes.

\- Y yo tengo que ir a la presentación de mi hermana – dijo Miguel – También es en la noche, pero es un teatro elegante y lo mismo que Soraya. Hay que ir según la ocasión.

\- Vaya. Se ve que es una noche especial para todo el mundo. Mis padres incluso tienen una cena esta noche para celebrar algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Miguel.

\- Ni idea. No es como que me importe mucho en realidad, pero lo hacen todos los años, así que supongo que debe ser su primera cita o algo por el estilo.

\- Bueno mándales mis saludos a mis sue… digo a tus padres – dijo Miguel antes de avergonzarse.

\- Lo hare – dijo Liby haciendo como que aquello no paso - ¿Nos vemos mañana en la panadería verdad? Les puedo contar sobre el libro de un portugués que trata sobre un virus que…

\- Ok, ok. Calma amiga, calma. No quiero saber de literatura por el resto del día – dijo Soraya.

\- Lo siento.

\- No te preocupes. Ya… nos vemos mañana – dijo Miguel quien no sabía cómo despedirse tras aquello por lo que solo les dio un abrazo a sus amigas y se fue.

\- ¿Quieres qué hable con él?

\- No. Miguel es un gran chico, solo está confundiendo las cosas un poco. Ya se le pasara.

\- Bueno. Es tú decisión, Hasta mañana – dijo

\- Hasta mañana amiga.

Tras despedirse, Liby se fue caminando a su casa.

Lincoln se encontraba tomando su almuerzo en un restaurante pequeño. Un modesto sándwich y un jugo de fruta, junto con algunas galletas. Pese a poder comer algo mejor y más caro, los meses que vivió en aquel hotel lo convirtieron en alguien muy austero para con él, prefiriendo destinar la mayoría de sus recursos económicos a su esposa e hija. Esa tarde él se encontraba esperando a que alguien llegara, alguien que era su único cable al pasado.

\- Hola Lincoln. ¿Cómo va todo?

\- Hola Achilles. Tiempo sin verte.

Los dos se saludaron con un abrazo como si de dos viejos amigos se tratara y en realidad es que lo eran. Achilles de Grandpré era un joven adulto unos diez años menor que Lincoln. Tenía la piel oscura, el cabello negro y vestía una camisa azul y unos pantalones negros y llevaba consigo una tablet.

Achilles era el hijo menor de la dueña del hotel en dónde Lincoln y Luan se hospedaban, una noche, cuando esté siendo apenas un adolescente tenía que cuidar el negocio, fue la misma en la que un grupo de matones entro a robar el poco dinero que tenía su madre en la caja. El miedo lo invadió al pobre quien se olvidó del arma cargada debajo del mostrador y salió corriendo con la caja donde su madre guardaba el dinero por todo el edificio tocando las puertas y pidiendo que alguien lo ayude, pero nadie quería hacerlo. Lincoln y Luan estaban encerrados y sintiéndose impotentes al escuchar al chico pedir ayuda. No podían llamar a la policía porque los dos habían arrojado sus celulares al olvido para no ser contactados nunca y además el cuarto no tenía teléfono. Cuando este golpeo la puerta del cuarto Lincoln quiso abrirle pero Luan, aterrorizada le pidió que no lo haga,

Cuando Lincoln escucho a aquellos sujetos perseguir a Achilles algo en su interior se llenó de indignación llamándolo cobarde por admirar a un superhéroe y no querer ayudar a alguien necesitado. Le pidió a Luan que bloqueara la puerta con todo y que se quedara ahí hasta su regreso. Salió del cuarto y como si se tratara de la reencarnación de Rocky Marciano golpeo a uno y a otro sacando a relucir todo lo aprendido por Lynn y el resto de sus hermanas, salvando al joven y el dinero.

Achilles agradeció a Lincoln por salvarlo y le dijo que su secreto estaba a salvo con él. Lincoln pregunto que quería decir con eso y este le contesto que los había oído hablar a los dos una noche y que había descubierto que ambos eran hermanos y que tenían una relación amorosa. Lincoln y Luan tras aquello no tuvieron que pagar nunca más el alojamiento y además Lincoln se ganó su primer gran amigo en aquellas tierras.

\- Bien Achilles. ¿Qué has descubierto en esta oportunidad?

\- Pues tengo buenas noticias. Tengo información de casi todas ellas – dijo mientras prendía su equipo.

Achilles, era un investigador privado en ciernes. Este se dedicaba a investigar fraudes empresariales y a investigar el pasado y la posición actual de las personas, cosa que a Lincoln le servía mucho. Pues este era quien a escondidas de Luan le pasaba todos los datos sobre sus padres y hermanas. Principalmente para saber qué tan cerca estaban de ellos.

\- Bien Lincoln. ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

\- Por mis padres – dijo automáticamente.

\- Tus padres aún están vivos y gozan de buena salud. Viven en una casa en Miami con todas las atenciones posibles gracias principalmente a tú hermana Lori. Desde ahí tú madre continua escribiendo sus novelas y tú padre puede controlar su cadena de restaurantes, los cuales ya llegan a los quince en todo el país.

\- ¿Hay probabilidades de que haya uno aquí?

\- No lo sé. No puedo afirmar nada cuando se rata de este tipo de negocios, pero por ahora no hay noticias de otra expansión.

Lincoln dio un suspiro de alivio al oír eso. No podía imaginarse ver a sus padres nuevamente pero también le gustaba saber que estaban vivos. Miro la tablet y vio a sus padres caminando por un malecón y más envejecidos pero manteniendo ese espíritu que el recordaba. Estuvo a punto de soltar una lágrima pero mantuvo la actitud de antes.

\- ¿Qué hay de Lori?

\- Ella administra tanto los restaurantes como sus clubs de golf. Actualmente tiene cinco de ellos y esta pensando en expandirse, pero para eso falta mucho, recién debe ver si este último es rentable.

\- ¿Cómo va de hijos?

\- Pues tiene más que mi madre y casi tanto como la tuya. Ya tiene siete hijos, cuatro mujeres y tres hombres – dijo Achilles mostrando a Lori junto a su esposo Bobby y a los hijos de estos. Si bien todos tenían el cabello negro, sus hijas eran casi un calco de su madre – Todavía gana campeonatos y mantiene su nombre en alto.

\- ¿Nos sigue buscando?

\- La recompensa por ti y Luan sube con cada año, lo cual es la causa por la que ninguno de mis colegas ha hecho una búsqueda de verdad. Esperan a que él premio se haga más grande, después de todo ¿Por qué matar a la vaca si puede engordar más?

\- Sera mejor que mantenga mi anonimato y mi seudónimo.

\- Hazlo. Es lo único que evita que mis colegas te encuentren buscándote en internet. Mientras tanto yo seguiré escondiendo tú domicilio actual.

Lincoln no tenía idea de cómo eso era posible, pero lo lograba de alguna forma ya sea legal o no. Por lo que no le importaba el método mientras diera resultados.

\- ¿Qué hay de Leni?

\- Tiene su propia marca de ropa. Algo humilde y que no pasa de Michigan, pero le alcanza para mantenerse con una vida tranquila. Todavía tiene dos hijas y un hijo y creo que así se queda.

\- ¿Luna?

\- Sigue en la compañía de computadoras. Pero ahora que está metida en la música es probable que cambie de rumbo y se dedique a eso de lleno.

\- Ojala que no sume sus esfuerzos a Lori.

\- Créeme. Lo hará, pero dado que no es tan conocida eso no contara para mucho. Por otro lado sigue teniendo dos hijos.

\- ¿Qué hay de Lynn?

\- Como dice el refrán. El que mucho abarca poco aprieta y eso hizo que no pudiera despegar en nada.

A Lincoln esa noticia lo apeno. Siempre admiro que ella pusiera su esfuerzo en todos los deportes, pero sabía que eso no era algo funcional.

\- Lo bueno es que ahora parece que si se va a dedicar de lleno al futbol femenino. Todavía es joven y tiene mucha energía, además de que solo tiene una hija que cuidar.

\- ¿Qué hace Lucy además de escribir?

\- Escribir en una revista. Está dedicada al segmento de misterios y según entiendo va a casa embrujadas a contactar con fantasmas.

\- Vaya – dijo Lincoln asombrado - ¿Y las demás?

\- Están fuera del ojo público. Lana es una zootecnista en este momento. Lola está dedicada al estudio y está muy lejos de volver a los concursos.

\- Lola estudiando – dijo Lincoln sin creérselo.

\- Ese antropólogo le robo el corazón y cuando uno está enamorado hace de todo.

\- En eso tienes razón. ¿Qué hay de Lisa y Lily?

\- La primera dedicada a la ciencia. Hace unos libros y unos artículos que no he podido entender. Lily sigue en Michigan, es fotógrafa de eventos sociales en un periódico.

Esas últimas informaciones alegraron a Lincoln. Le gustaba saber que las que dejo todavía siendo unas niñas estaban bien. Lo único que lo entristecía de aquellos datos recabados, era que no podía decírselos a Luan. Pues era un secreto entre ellos dos y no sabía cómo lo tomaría si esta lo supiera.

\- Bueno, al menos no tengo que preocuparme por ellas.

\- Así es. Pero ya conoces ese viejo refrán, así que te recomiendo cuidarte de las aguas mansas.

Mientras que regresaba a casa el calor del día aumento lo cual hizo que Liby se cansara y tuviera que buscar un lugar para sentare. Para su buena suerte encontró una banca que estaba recibiendo sombra de las ramas de un árbol por lo que se sento ahí y tomo un libro de su mochila. Estuvo así un rato hasta que una voz la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

\- Disculpa. ¿Se puede?

Liby vio que se trataba de una mujer de cabello rubio alargado, la cual estaba vestida de un polo y unos pantalones cortos de color azul, además de que cargaba unos folders con ella.

\- Claro no hay problema. La banca es muy grande.

\- Gracias niña, no quería interrumpirte en tú lectura.

\- Descuide, es mejor que lo haya hecho o de lo contrario me hubiera quedado aquí por horas. Por cierto ¿Y esas hojas?

\- Son para mi trabajo. Vengo aquí a ver cómo va la población de aligátores y si el número está en la cantidad esperada.

\- Vaya. Debe de ser una experta en reptiles – dijo Liby asombrada.

\- En realidad soy una zootecnista y me dedico a lo que es la repoblación de especies. Pero debo admitir que me gustan más los animales con escamas como las serpientes, los lagartos y los peces.

A Liby aquello le desagrado un poco, principalmente porque no le gustaban los animales de ese tipo. Odiaba a las serpientes y quería a los cocodrilos a una distancia suficientemente lejana de ella.

\- Disculpe. No soy muy fan de esos animales, no los odio, pero solo puedo verlos en el zoológico.

\- Tranquila. Cada quien tiene sus gustos, recuerdo que el mío causaba problemas en casa a mis hermanos. A veces ponía huevos de serpiente en sus cajones de ropa para que empollaran. Otras veces encontraban lagartijas en su cama y una vez puse un bebé cocodrilo en la bañera. Mi papá lo vio justo antes de meterse y salió huyendo solo con una toalla – dijo mientras se reia, cosa que también contagio a Liby - Y por eso me prohibieron meter más animales en casa. Por cierto ¿Tienes hermanos?

\- No – dijo Liby un poco desanimada – Mis padres no quieren tener más hijos. Dicen que no están en una situación que les permita tener más hijos.

\- Lástima. Una chica como tú debería de tener con quien compartir el tiempo.

\- Los tengo. Mis amigos son casi como mis hermanos, aunque también los libros lo compensan.

\- Sabes. Me recuerdas a una de mis hermanas, siempre andaba escribiendo poemas y leyendo libros de vampiros, creo que incluso quería ser uno. Además de que podía según ella hablar con fantasmas y cosas parecidas.

\- Mi amigo es un fan de ese tipo de programa. Claro que este es más selectivo, se dedica a ver lo que son los temas tomados de forma seria y no cree en todo lo que sale.

\- Eso es bueno. A mi hermano le gustaban ese tipo de programas pese a que era obvio que la mayoría de los casos eran inventados. Creo que un día descubrió que todo era un fraude.

\- Se ve que tenías hermanos con todo tipo de gustos.

\- Eso es verdad. Nos gustaba de todo, el deporte, la moda, la música y demás cosas. ¿Puedes imaginar que mi hermana gemela amaba los concursos de belleza y ahora es antropóloga?

\- Vaya. Eso sí es un cambio – dijo Liby sorprendida.

\- Lo es.

\- En cuanto a la música. Mi mejor amiga es amante de todo tipo de ritmo, aunque no la he visto usar nunca un instrumento.

\- Mi hermana tocaba de todo, pero siempre andaba con su guitarra a todo lado. Pensamos que sería una estrella famosa pero nunca paso del nivel local. Era de las que más hacia ruido en casa y su compañera de habitación tampoco se quedaba atrás, siempre hacia chiste malos de todo tipo y sus bromas… olvídate eran una tortura.

Liby se rio junto a su acompañante sobre ese comentario. En el fondo aquello le recordaba a su madre y parte de ella deseo que fuera familiar suyo, pese a que sabía muy bien que sus padres eran hijos únicos.

Así fueron cambiando de tema hasta que se fue haciendo tarde y Liby recordó que también la esperaban en casa.

\- Fue un gusto hablar con usted, pero ya debo de retirarme.

\- Igualmente querida. Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Mi nombre es Liby.

\- Mucho gusto Liby. El mío es Lana.

\- Ojala podamos vernos nuevamente Lana – dijo dándole la mano.

\- Estoy segura que sí. No será la primera vez que venga a Nueva Orleans.

\- Ojala. Bueno, nos vemos.

\- Nos vemos Lily.

Lana vio como sin saberlo, su sobrina se iba alejando poco a poco. Parte de ella vio en ella mucho de aquella hermana que alguna vez tuvo y que un día desapareció al igual que su otro hermano que seguía sin volver a aparecer.

\- Esa chica me recuerda mucho a Luan – dijo para si misma – Ojala que donde sea que este, tenga una hija como ella y también, espero que Lincoln tenga una familia con la que sea feliz.

**Y así mis queridos lectores, termina este one-shot. Cómo pudimos ver las cosas son un poco más complejas que como se vieron en Retazos, fic que todavía sigue disponible en mi perfil y que recientemente fue editado para quitarle ese final que siento estaba mal hecho. Si quieren pueden ir a revisarlo y ver que paso después de estos eventos.**

**Ahora bien, si se preguntan cuál era la noticia. Es que tanto Retazos como este fic serán la base para una historia de varios capítulos que se desarrollara a la par de Enemigo Público. En el cual veremos a las hermanas Loud intentando encontrar a sus hermanos desaparecidos y a Lincoln tratando de que estos no den con su paradero.**

**En fin. Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
